bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gotei 13 (Gravity Force)
how is soifon a vice captain? please remove--''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 17:16, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Never mind Soifon, but I made myself clear about having multiple Gotei 13. We have one Gotei 13: Official Bleach Fan Fiction Gotei 13. This article shall be deleted. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 17:17, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Captain? What happened to the 5th division captain? RazeOfLight 00:21, February 10, 2011 (UTC) I decided that it wasn't fair for me to have 2 captains so i decided to make it one and gave up 5th squad Grizzaka 00:30, February 10, 2011 (UTC) I made a character Im working on for 5th Division Captain. I hope thats ok.Balance is EverythingUser Talk:WanderingShinobi 19:02, February 16, 2011 (UTC) 5th Division Right, I'd like the to apply for the position of 5th Division Captain for one of my future characters if it is alright with you - my reasoning being the fact that the 5th Division is largely remembered for their masterful usage of Kido of which I concider to be the most interesting aspect of Bleach. Njalm2 23:28, May 21, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Well seeing as you are a member of the GF, you don't have to ask....just tak the spot or put reserved by you in the spot you want =) [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 23:51, May 21, 2011 (UTC) The position of 5th Division Captain was taken by my character before yours. Seeing as he is neither dead, icapacitaed, retired, or exiled, I do not see why you suddenly have the slot.Balance is EverythingUser Talk:WanderingShinobi 02:21, June 24, 2011 (UTC) I think someone removed it by accident seeing as you were MIA for a bit pal. But no worries...you can just have the 2nd division seeing as Yuki will no longer be with us =( [[User:Razeluxe91|'Yuri']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Yuri Satonaka|'Satanoka']] 02:25, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I can understand that. But still, it would have been nice to be informed or something. Regardless, its not so big a deal. I'll take the 2nd Division Captaincy.Balance is EverythingUser Talk:WanderingShinobi 02:27, June 24, 2011 (UTC) 8th squad Captain Hey is anyone using the spot for 8th captain if not can reserve it for later. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 01:44, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Go ahead pal. Just put it in reserve. =) [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 16:12, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Head-Captain Since Hitsuke has pulled out, I reckon we should make ourselves a new Head-Captain for the Gotei 13. But instead of one person using him/her, the entire GF can make use of the article so that Captain's meetings can easily be implemented in individual stories without the "owner" needing to be notified. If you're all up for this, we'll need to determine appearance, personality and background, powers and abilities, zanpakutō etc. Hows that sound to everyone? Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 12:32, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, in the context of my stories, I had always debated that Kurosaki Ichigo would be the Captain-Commander. Yamamoto outright stated that the only reason he was still Captain-Commander was because no Shinigami was born within the last thousand years to surpass him. Ichigo did that with flying colors. Although considering what "canon" did, I found it a bit odd that Orihime didnt use her rejection of fate to restore his Shinigami powers. Of course we could always create a new Captain, personally I have no problem with either. But logically it just makes sense to me that Ichigo would be the head honcho here. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 14:21, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :I can see where your coming from with that logic, Void, though I think it'd be better simply going with a new Captain Commander, or even keeping it as is with Yamamoto in charge. If we had Ichigo as our new captain-commander, then it could possibly cross with the canon storyline later down the line, ye know? I agree he should have the position in the anime, though. I'd pay some money to see Byakuya's reaction when Head-Captain Ichigo Kurosaki gives him an order :P Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 14:27, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :Well...I'd rather keep the head captain that we have Ken, cause I use several refrences to him throughout my story though. I plan on him having the "strongest--insert random element type here-- of all time similar to Yamamoto since I took control due to Hitsuke's withdrawal. BUt if you have a better idea thatn by all means go for it cause I'm having enough trouble as it is trying to deal with all the fallout from griz and such. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 16:17, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ::I only made the suggestion 'cause I didn't think we had anything planned :P If you've made references to him, then consider the above null and void, pal. Well stick with what we have then, and simply edit it to our liking since Hitsuke left his work to us. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 17:48, May 22, 2011 (UTC) 2nd Division Uhmmm I just put a reservation there if its alright ^_^... Pls do tell if there's any objection... Lone Black Garuga 12:54, May 25, 2011 (UTC) 2nd Division Uhmmm I just put a reservation there if its alright ^_^... Pls do tell if there's any objection... Lone Black Garuga 12:54, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Its totally fine. Kei Yume and the 2nd Division Captain should be buddies. haha. ^.^ 12th Division I reserved the 12th Division Lieutenant, spot for me. I hope that is ok, If not then you can remove it. 戦闘丸,Sento-Sama (come and see) 15:57, June 11, 2011 (UTC) I had an idea with Ryuhaku, if I can put this to some kind of discussion or idea. Could he act as somewhat of a strategist or tactician to the Gotei 13? ~'' ''Sentonara of the Spirits 03:31, June 12, 2011 (UTC) I don't see why he couldn't, but then again my word doesn't mean much Njalm2 11:50, June 12, 2011 (UTC) I think it would be good, because what I was think of this. Because during the Turn Back The Pendulum arc. I noticed like aizen and hiyori where standing within the meeting room. So why not think, they had a purpose. So I wanted to get a purpose, or he could just stand there and look pretty.:P ~'' ''Sentonara of the Spirits 13:43, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Permission It seems to me that people are always asking for a position in our groups, but I don't find them needed. Unless it's already occupied, you should go for it! Just put a "Reserved for Username" in that spot. However, I do believe that if the position is Captain-Commander and the like ("like" being the top command in a particular group), then a user should ask permission. Well, that is my statement/proposal. Ciao~